A million more
by Kit1
Summary: My last fic for now...like I promised, it's out today on Valentine's...hope you enjoy it....- summary: Tifa hates Valentine's Day and everything changes after she receives a love letter


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII belongs to Squaresoft…not me…if you can comprehend that.

Warnings:

1.CloudxTifa

2.Waff (Warm and Fuzzy Feeling)

3.Alternate Universe

4.High school

I have never done high school fics before so this might sound awkward. I'm not used to this.

A Million More

By: Kawaii Kitsune

"Hey, have you received a valentine yet?"

A giggle… "Nope. But I know he'll give me one soon. I just know it! He's so adorable and we love each other so much!"

It was all over school. Valentine's Day was just around the corner and every girl was practically giggling about it. The fact that their boyfriends or crushes might be writing them letters, sending them gifts, and so on with their little prizes, made her dislike Valentine's Day even more. It wasn't that she wasn't into Valentine's Day but the love hanging around was enough to make her gag. Her friends loved Valentine's Day and she saw no point for having a day full of affection and love. It was shown everyday, yet people needed a day all to itself. 

"Aw, you have to love Valentine's Day! You get gifts for crying out loud!" Yuffie nudged her friend and smiled. "You know, you must have love there in your heart!"

"I do. I love my parents, don't I?" Tifa felt uncomfortable when she brought up her parents. It sickened her, and there was no way in hell that she would tell her friends why.

"That doesn't count!" Her other friend piped up. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger and scooted Tifa further down the bench so the three of them could watch the boys play basketball.

"Okay, Tifa. We're going to be playing a game. Point out to a guy on the court and that will be the person whom you like, okay?" Aerith suggested. 

"No." It was a simple answer. They both brought up the same suggestion every time it was close to Valentine's Day. Why? Because they wanted to hook her up and every time she'd give them the same answer. Somehow the word didn't stay in their heads for too long. 

Minutes passed and the players were starting to head off to the changing room. Yuffie squealed and took Aerith and Tifa by the arms and dragged them over. When they were there, she pushed the door in a tiny bit and took a peek, Aerith also taking one. Tifa grumbled and slid down the wall. 

_This is pathetic…_

She didn't see what was so interesting in watching boys change. Honestly, it was disgusting that people would actually **want** to see boys change. Since when was the word "privacy" overlooked? She clipped her hair up for the complete boredom was starting to overwhelm her. 

"Gosh, he is so cute! Hey, look Aer! It's your boyfriend. God," Yuffie practically swooned when all the guys took off their jerseys. One in particular was enough to make a girl drool and he happened to be Tifa's good friend. "Ack! They're coming! Act natural." They both sat down next to Tifa, who sighed. 

"Hey, girls. Yuffie," He grinned and picked her up, twirling her around. She yelped in delight. Aerith was leaning on her boy's shoulder. His sparkling blue eyes were staring ahead while his arm was around his girlfriend. He looked down at the jaded girl with the crimson eyes and smiled. He tossed his jersey over to her, which landed over her head.

"Hey! Oh…thanks Cloud." She put it on and stretched out. It was a routine they both did. After every game, he would give her his jersey. It was a sign of good friendship…to Yuffie, however, it looked like Cloud was flirting. She always thought she and Cloud would make a good couple, yet Tifa only saw them as friends so it didn't help. 

Tifa stood up and brushed herself off. "Where to?"

"The store. I need to get stuff." Yuffie said and they all started for the boys' motorcycles; Aerith behind Cloud, Yuffie behind Reno, and Tifa behind Vincent. Reaching the drugstore, they hopped off and roamed around. Yuffie grabbed Tifa's hand and started towards the candy aisle. She needed her advice.

"So which candy do you think is good for a valentine?" She bended over and examined the packages of the sweet treats.

"Not this again!" Tifa groaned and slapped her forehead. This was another constant routine. A few days before Valentine's, Yuffie would drag Tifa to a store and ask for "helpful" opinions. It never occurred to her friends that she wasn't used to this. She wasn't an expert like Yuffie would probably expect her to be.

"How are candy hearts? Heart-shaped chocolates? How about surprise chocolates?"

Valentine's Day was one of those days that disgusted her. "Um…heart-shaped chocolates."

"Good choice, Tifa! See, you **are** good with this!" 

"It was a good guess. Heat equals valentine and chocolate…er…it's the sign of love or so I was told."

"And you say you're not an expert with love…" Yuffie mumbled, incredulous. 

"Say that one more time and I'll knock all your teeth out." She warned.

Yuffie giggled. "Sorry, Tifa. I need my teeth to nibble on something."

_Disgusting…_

"How nice…" Her voice trailed off and she waited for Yuffie to pay for her things. After, they all climbed on their motorcycles again and went over to Yuffie's place, where they usually slept over. Her father never cared since he was barely at home. 

They all huddled in the living room, watching television where Final Fantasy, a famous band, were playing. Yuffie was cuddled in Reno's arms, Aerith in Cloud's arm, and Tifa just had her head on Vincent's lap. Bowls of popcorn and candy were on the floor and drinks were on a table nearby. The night continued and as the moon rose high enough the six teenagers fell asleep. 

Around 11:30 at night, Tifa woke up and walked into the kitchen, pulling up a seat and sitting down. Several drinks were on the table itself and reaching out for one she gulped down the whole thing. 

_Tomorrow…_

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day; a day for lovers to get together and give their love to one another. She took two more glasses and drank what was inside.

_…The day disgusts me…_

_ _

…If I could take away any special day, it would be most definitely Valentine's Day…

"Couldn't sleep?" He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Without asking, for it wasn't needed, he took a seat and looked at the empty glasses that she had caused.

"No," She looked at him and began to say something…then paused. She opened her mouth once more. "What's your opinion on Valentine's Day?"

He chuckled. "That's an odd question coming from you."

"Oh just answer it!" Too bad everyone else was asleep…she wanted so badly to yell at him.

He closed his eyes and reopened them, about ready to speak. "I think it's a…er…romantic day for sweethearts to get together…"

"What else do you expect to come out from Valentine's Day?" She spat. His blue eyes bore into hers. "Okay…so I'm being rude…sorry. Please continue."

"I think Valentine's Day is a romantic day, like I said before I was rudely interrupted."

She glared at him and he smirked. "But I don't like it."

"Huh?" She lost him right then. 

_If he doesn't like it, why does he celebrate it?_

"I don't like Valentine's Day…one, because it's havoc; girls crying because they don't have a valentine. Either that or they want someone to give them presents. I for one hate that. Of course, why would I wanna tell Aerith that, huh? I'll get her little tid bits of presents to show affection but it isn't how I'd want to celebrate it."

Tifa nodded in agreement. 

_Now I remember why I liked this guy as a friend._

_ _

__"Okay. Now why don't **you **like Valentine's Day?"

_I knew this was coming…_

_ _

__"Because I think that day is putrid. Plain and simple." 

"C'mon Tifa. There are other reasons why. You keep saying that every year and it really doesn't get me anywhere. Be more detailed."

She sighed. She wasn't ready for this but if he wanted details, then fine. Her thoughts reigned back when she was young, a few years after new parents adopted her.

Flashback

"Mommy, who's that?"

"No one, dear. Go back to bed."

"Here Mommy. Here's your valentine from Daddy."

"Daddy's gone sweetie."

Her glossy eyes stared at the man in the bed with her mother.

"Mommy, who's he?"

"I met him last night. You like him?"

"…"

"Go away now, honey. We're kind of…busy."

The door to their room closed and the little girl walked back to her bedroom.

End of flashback

"She was a sex fiend to put it shortly." She took a sip from her new drink.

"Why don't you just move on? Simple as that, isn't it?"

_I'm not on a talk show here…_

_ _

__"Dunno. I don't exactly fall into the mood of Valentine's."

"Well," Cloud paused. "What would you do if…if someone sent you a letter?"

"Very funny." She stood up and walked back to the den where her other friends were sleeping. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

The next day at school, Tifa opened her locker, Yuffie right beside her.

"I'll drown you with lots of Valentine's Day cards if it makes ya feel better!" She beamed. 

_Lucky for me Valentine's only lasts for a day._

_ _

__"It's okay, Yuff. I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Right on!" She hopped away and snuck into a hallway.

Upon opening her locker, an envelope the color of pink fell out and landed soundlessly on the floor. Attacked to it was a red rose…

_Oh no…_

_ _

__Tifa opened the letter and she read them slowly, her eyes going from one side of the page to the other like a prowling tiger. 

**_Tifa,_**

**_ _**

**_If there was any way to ask you out, I would. _**

**_I'd give you my life to love you and all of my _**

**_possessions if I could have you. The breaths I _**

**_take…I would sacrifice if I could hold you. Right_**

**_now, knowing all of the pain you've went through, I_**

**_see myself as a good friend and I will do anything _**

**_to make you happy. I love you Tifa Lockhart, I do._**

**_ _**

**_A friend_**

**_ _**

_ _

**__**_Sweet…_

_ _

__*After school*

"Hi Cloud," Tifa stared at the rose in his hands. "Received or giving?"

"Giving, obviously. I'm waiting for Aerith."

"Figures." She looked at the envelope in her hands. 

He grinned. "What's that?"

"Take a wild guess." She rolled her eyes. "It's a love letter."

"From who?" His eyes twinkled with the sign of knowing.

It was Tifa's turn to smile…

_You…_

_ _

__"A friend."

_What do I do?_

_How can I prove that I'm serious about this love?_

_What should I say?_

_And is there a way to make you realize_

_I won't leave your side?_

_ _

_Over and over, I'm holding you close,_

_And I'm telling you I'll never let go_

_ _

_If a million days are never enough to know you,_

_And a million words won't let you be sure,_

_And a million ways of giving my love won't show you,_

_I'll open another door, and find a million more_

_ _

_I feel your tears, you don't know I hear, _

_All of the nights you've cried, all you've left behind,_

_I'll take the pain and wash them away,_

_If you would put your trust, in the two of us_

_ _

_Over and over, I'm holding you close, _

_And I'm telling you I mean what I say_

_ _

_If a million days are never enough to know you,_

_And a million words won't let you be sure,_

_And a million ways of giving my love won't show you,_

_I'll open another door, and find a million more._

Author's Notes – My little crappy version of my Valentine's Day today. It was quite vague but I tried. I liked the way it turned out and it's sad that I have to stop writing for now. In summer, or during a break that I have, I may continue this…but seeing as it was supposed to be a one-shot…I'd rather not…still in the process of thinking. Anyway, more info on my "departure" is in my profile…and extra things to. Read it if you're interested. 

Happy Valentine's Day to all.

Song sung by KAI so it doesn't belong to me…you all know that.

**__**

_ _

__


End file.
